Saint-Valentin - KageHina vers
by katsumi19
Summary: La Saint-Valentin... C'était un jour spécial ! Un jour où l'on pouvait avouer ses sentiments... Et Hinata était bien décidé à le faire ! Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se passerait autant de chose ce jour-là... à croire que les Dieux étaient contre lui ! / KageHina !


Valentin Day's -KageHina vers

Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartiens pas mais le OS qui va suivre oui !

Rating : K

Couple : KageHina

Genre : Yaoi & Romance

NDL : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai écris cette OS pour la Saint-Valentin mais comme je ne l'avais pas fini, je le poste en retard. Il est assez simpliste mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez !

PS: Veuillez m'excuse pour le titre vraiment simple que j'ai mit ! u.u" Je n'avais pas d'idée...

* * *

-C'est parfait !

-Ah ? Tu crois ?

-Oui ! C'est vraiment parfait, Hinata !

Hinata eut un sourire gêné à la réflexion de Yachi. Ils étaient tous les deux chez la jeune fille, et elle venait de l'aider pour réaliser son projet. Son projet... Rien que d'y pensé, il se mettait à rougir ! Ce n'était pas sa faute : ce qu'il comptait faire était vraiment gênant... Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, et était un peu paniqué, il faut l'avoué...

-Allez, Hinata ! Fais pas cette tête ! Tout va bien se passer !, encouragea la jeune fille avec un grand sourire pour le rouquin.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de regarder le paquet présent sur la table. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras en souriant avec douceur. Enfin... Il avait enfin pouvoir le lui dire.

-On a réussi juste à temps finalement..., souriait Yachi.

Hinata acquiesça. Oui, ils avaient réussi... Cela faisait des semaines que lui et Yachi travaillaient sur son "projet". Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance, enfin... pour les autres personnes mais pour lui, ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui avec Yachi, c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Et toutes les personnes amoureuses savaient de quoi il parlait ! Oui... Il était amoureux, follement amoureux même ! Et demain était un jour important pour les amoureux... Demain était à présent tout la Saint Valentin. Et il s'était préparer pour ce jour. S'il était venue chez Yachi se n'était pas anodin : il avait décidé d'offrir quelque chose le 14 février à celui qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur. Oui, il avait bien dit _celui_ et non _celle_... Il était assez surprit lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. Lui ? Aimé un homme ? Impossible ! Pourtant, après des mois entier de déni complet, il avait finalement accepter les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait pour _**lui**_. Cela n'avait pas été facile... Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante lorsque Yachi lui avait fait par de ses doutes vis-à-vis de sa relation avec _**lui**_. Il ne l'acceptait pas... Et puis, _**Il**_ avait eu un geste qui l'avait troublé... _**Il**_ l'avait protégé contre des brutes qui lui voulait du mal. Et à partir de là, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, et ses sentiments n'avaient fait qu'accroître...

Finalement, il en avait eu marre de ressembler à un amoureux transi se mourant d'amour pour sa douce moitié, alors il avait décidé de se déclarer. Il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais même s'il se faisait rejeté au moins, il pourrait passé à autre chose et ne plus se poser de questions si oui ou non il l'aimait...

Et c'était pour ça qu'il était chez Yachi ! Il avait décidé de se déclarer le jour de la Saint-Valentin en _**lui**_ offrant du chocolat (c'était atrocement fleur-bleu, il le savait...), et avait donc demandé de l'aider à Yachi-san, parce que, il devait l'avoué, il était absolument nul en cuisine ! Mais il voulait absolument offrir des chocolats fait maison alors pendant des semaines il avait subit l'entraînement culinaire de Yachi (et elle était vraiment très strict ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru!). Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi nul en cuisine... Et heureusement que Yachi était toujours là pour évité les dégâts, autant culinaire que matérielles... Mais finalement, il avait réussi ! Il avait pu faire son propre chocolat fait maison. Et il était assez satisfait de lui.

-Yachi-san, merci pour tout, remercia Hinata la jeune fille avec un sourire angélique.

-Ce n'était rien Hinata, répondit-elle. J'espère que Kageyama-kun va apprécié ton présent...

-N-Ne dis pas son nom à voix haute !, s'écria Hinata en rougissant.

Il était encore un peu gêné lorsqu'on mentionnait ses sentiments et celui qu'il aimait. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il aimait le noiraud... Et pourtant...

Yachi ne fit que lui sourire, puis il décida de la quitter pour rentré chez lui. C'est avec son paquet dans les bras qu'il quitta l'immeuble où habitait Yachi pour prendre le bus. Il arriva chez lui après le coucher du Soleil, et partit direct cacher ce qu'il tenait. Il ne faudrait pas que Natsu tombe dessus...

Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Demain allait être une journée très importante et fort en émotions !

La Saint-Valentin était une journée très attendu au Japon ! Les jeunes filles attendaient avec impatience ce jour pour pouvoir offrir leur cœur à l'élu (ou les élus) de leur cœur. C'était une journée que les professeur qualifieraient d'extravagante. Et ils n'auraient pas tord... Les filles amoureuses pouvaient vraiment être effrayantes... Certains étaient assez normales et déposaient des chocolats ou des _Love Letters_ dans les casiers des garçons ou les offraient directement en rougissant adorablement. Mais d'autres n'hésitaient pas à avoir des comportements d'animaux et sautaient pratiquement sur « leur prince charmant »... Pour dire que cette fête n'était pas la préféré des garçons... Certains la haïssait même !

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous, et surtout pas d'un certain joueur de volley qui avait vraiment hâte d'offrir son cadeau. Oui, Hinata Shôyô était vraiment content d'être enfin le 14 février ! Il allait pouvoir se déclarer !

 _« Aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir le lui dire ! »_ , pensa le rouquin en souriant.

Certains serait terrifié à l'idée de dévoiler ses sentiments amoureux, mais Hinata n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de cela. Lui, il préférait ne pas réfléchir et agir plutôt ! S'il réfléchissait trop, il allait se dégonfler et le regretter tôt ou tard... En plus, il ne supporterait de passé les 2 ans et demi qui reste à ses côtés sans pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher... Il allait déjà dû le faire ces derniers mois, et cela avait été très dure ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait se déclarer. Et s'il se faisait rejeté, il n'avait cas faire en sorte qu' _ **Il**_ tombe amoureux de lui ! Il n'était pas de genre à abandonner ! Même en amour, il allait tout donné !

 _« Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Sil me rejette, je ferais alors tout pour que Kageyama tombe amoureux de moi ! »_ , pensa le rouquin avec détermination, en rougissant quand même légèrement.

C'était sur cette pensée que le numéro 9 de Karasuno entra dans le local du club de volley-ball. Cette fois-ci il était arrivé vers les derniers, ce qui était assez rare mais il avait un peu traîné en chemin... Il avait réfléchit à comment il allait bien pouvoir offrir ses chocolats à Kageyama, et finalement il avait décidé de le faire au feeling. La réflexion c'était pas trop son truc de tout façon...

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le gymnase, il eut une mauvaise surprise... La plus part des personnes de l'équipe était déjà là, mais ce qui était impressionnant c'était les montagnes de boîtes de chocolat qui traîné au sol...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?, demanda le rouquin en entrant dans le gymnase.

-Des présents de jeunes filles amoureuses, Shôyô !, s'écria Nishinoya en souriant.

-Ce sont TOUS des chocolats de Saint-Valentin ?, dit Hinata, incrédule. Ils sont pour toi, Noya-sempai ?

-Eh bien, j'aurais aimé mais non, répondit le plus petit en boudant légèrement.

-Ils sont à Tsukishima et Kageyama, expliqua Sugawara en souriant au deux concernés.

Un frisson glacé parcourra Hinata. L'une de ces piles de chocolats était pour Kageyama ? Le noiraud avait reçu autant de présent ? Autant de filles étaient amoureuses de lui ? Il avait du mal à y croire...

-Tsk... Comment si j'avais besoin de ça, bougonna le noiraud.

-Oooh... Le Roi n'accepte même pas des cadeaux offert par le bas peuple, dit Tsukishima avec un sourire narquois.

Ledit Roi le fusilla du regard avant de regardé la pile de chocolat à ses pieds... Hinata remarqua un tique de son sourcil droit, signe d'une grande contrariété chez lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire de tous ça..., grinça Kageyama des dents.

-Ben les mangeaient..., répondit avec insouciance Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima soupira. Comme s'ils pouvaient finir toutes ces boîtes de chocolats... Ils allaient finir par avoir une indigestion...

-Bon ! Vous verrez ça plus tard, pour le moment commençons l'entraînement !, trancha d'une voix autoritaire le capitaine Sawamura.

Et ainsi commença l'entraînement du matin en ce mardi 14 février... Mais un jeune rouquin n'était pas vraiment motivé... Et si certains le remarquèrent, personnes ne le fit remarqué.

-Shôyô, ça va ?, demanda son camarade de classe après les deux heures d'histoire qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Le rouquin acquiesça sans pour autant relevé la tête qui était allongé sur son bureau. Hinata n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui était une catastrophe... Lui qui avait tellement voulu lui donner... Donner à Kageyama ses chocolats qu'il avait lui-même... Voilà qu'il découvrait que le noiraud était en fait très populaire parmi les filles de l'école. Il avait reçu une tonne de chocolat le matin au gymnase, s'était fait agripper par des filles en arrivant près des casiers et lorsqu'il avait réussi à s'échapper et à atteindre son cassier pour l'ouvrit, le passeur avait eu la surprise de trouver une tonne de lettre dans celui-ci... Et lui, Hinata Shôyô, meilleur ami du noiraud et accessoirement amoureux de lui, avait dû assister à ça sans pouvoir rien dire... Il le voulait pourtant... Il voulait dire à toutes ses filles d'arrêter de collé Kageyama. Il voulait jeté toutes ces boîtes de chocolats. Et il voulait par dessus tout brûler toutes ces lettres témoignant l'amour de ces filles en chaleur ! Oui, il voulait vraiment faire ça... mais il ne l'avait pas fait... Il ne l'avait pas fait car, depuis l'entraînement du matin, il avait eu comme une révélation...

Il n'avait jamais vu de garçon offert des chocolats à un autre garçon le 14 février...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise... Il savait très bien qu'un garçon pouvait en aimé un autre, mais offrir des chocolats le jour de la Saint-Valentin n'était pas un truc de fille ? Ce n'était pas un peu déplacé si un garçon en offrait ?

C'était ces genres de pensées qui l'habitait depuis, et il avait bien du mal à suivre les cours mais... ça le préoccuper...

-Hinata ?, vit soudain une voix.

Celui-ci releva la tête pour apercevoir la jeune manager de l'équipe, Yachi. Sa mine préoccuper avait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de la blonde car elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de la saluer de nouveau que Yachi le tira par le bras et l'emmena hors de la salle. Sans vraiment comprendre, il se laissa faire. Elle s'arrêta finalement dans un couloir éloigner et vide.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda-t-elle.

Une silence lui répondit.

-Tu t'es fais violemment rejeté par Kageyama-kun ?, demanda-t-elle à nouveau avec hésitation.

Hinata secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Alors... Tu t'inquiète de ce qui est arriver ce matin... ? Des chocolats qu'a reçu Kageyama-kun ?, demanda-t-elle encore une fois en regardant le rouquin indécis avec un regard tendre.

Cette fois-ci, Hinata acquiesça lentement de la tête pour affirmer ses dires. Il fini pour lui expliquer ses craintes et Yachi fit de son mieux pour le réconforter.

-La Saint-Valentin n'est pas une fête réservé exclusivement aux filles, tu sais.

-Oui, mais...

-Mais rien !, s'écria-t-elle soudain. Hinata, continua-t-elle plus doucement, toutes ces filles qui lui tourne autour, ne connaissent pas vraiment Kageyama-kun ! Elles ne voient de lui qu'il garçon beau, froid, et sérieux. Elles ne voient qu'une _**image**_. Mais _**toi**_ , toi tu le connais vraiment... Tu sais ce qu'il aime, ce qui le fais rire, ce qui le met en colère, toutes ces choses qui fait que Kageyama-kun est Kageyama-kun, toi tu les connais... Alors tu n'as pas à temps faire ! Tu as tout tes chances pour avoir Kageyama-kun !

Pour fini, Yachi lui offrit un sourire confiant. Cela et le petit discours qu'elle fit le regonfla à bloc ! Ce que Yachi venait de dire était vrai ! Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Kageyama ! Alors il n'allait pas perdre contre ces filles en chaleur ! Jamais !

-Yosh !, cria le rouquin. Je vais le faire ! Merci, Yachi-san !

Hinata lui embrassa la joue avant de vite partir rejoindre son cours puisque la cloche venait de sonné. Oui, il allait avoir Kageyama ! Assurément !

-Kageyama !, cria Hinata lorsqu'il aperçu le passeur dans les couloirs.

Cela faisait déjà quelque minutes que le rouquin le chercher, et il l'avait finalement retrouver. Il s'avança dans vers lui en essayant de faire fi des filles qui l'entouraient.

 _« Dire que d'habitude, Kageyama est tout seul et aucunes d'elles ne vient le voir ! »,_ pensa le numéro 10 avec une envie de meurtre contre elles.

-Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda le noiraud avec colère.

 _« Houla... Il a l'air d'être furieux ! Ce serait de ma faute ? »_ , se demanda-t-il ensuite.

-A-Ah... Ben je pensais qu'on mangeraient ensemble aussi aujourd'hui, expliqua Hinata d'une toute petite voix.

Le noiraud le fixa pendant quelque secondes avant d'acquiescer. Il s'excusa auprès de ses groupies avant de suivre le plus petit vers leur endroit favoris : le terrain derrière le gymnase de volley. C'était là qu'ils déjeunaient toujours avant de s'entraîner. C'était un moment qu'aimait beaucoup Hinata car ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, il bénissait cette endroit ! Car s'il avait osé déranger Kageyama alors qu'il était entourer de filles prêtes à le dévorer tout cru, s'était pour une raison. THE raison ! Celle qui lui avait fait passé des misères avec Yachi comme professeur de cuisine ! Eh oui, il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas attendre ce soir pour lui donné ses chocolats (des filles risqueraient de venir les dérangés), alors il avait décidé de le faire à la pause du midi. Là au moins, il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé ! Tous le monde savaient que Kagayama aimait le volley-ball ! Alors lorsque le noiraud s'entraînait, les personnes qui ne jouaient pas au volley devenaient insignifiantes à ses yeux. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas son cas ! Lui qui était le partenaire de Kageyama...

C'était le moment idéal !

C'était ce qu'il pensait mais les deux jeunes hommes eurent le temps de finir leur repas avant même que le rouquin eut le courage de sortir la boîte de son sac. Il pensait que cela allait être facile mais il s'était trompé... Maintenant qu'il était seul avec Kageyama, il se sentait légèrement nerveux... Alors il n'osait pas prendre la parole. Et finalement, il ne dit rien et Kageyama proposa un entraînement... Tout ce passé comme d'habitude...

 _« Pourquoi es-ce si dure d'avouer ses sentiments ! »_ , pensa le rouquin en renvoyant n'importe comment la balle que Kageyama venait de lancé.

-Oi ! C'était quoi ça !, s'écria le noiraud en fusillant du regard son partenaire.

-Q-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, bougonna Hinata.

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça !, dit-il en s'avançant vers le plus petit. Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui pour jouer aussi mal !

-R-Rien..., bredouilla le feinteur.

C'était mauvais... Kageyama avait l'air d'être totalement furieux contre lui ! Dans ses conditions, il ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire...

-Rien ? Tu te fou de moi ! Tes réceptions sont horribles ! Même au début de l'année elles étaient mieux que celles que tu viens de faire !, cria le passeur.

Là, Kageyama était franchement injuste ! Ses réceptions s'étaient beaucoup améliorer depuis le début de l'année ! Et celles qu'il venait de faire n'étaient pas si horrible que ça !

Hinata sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piqués. Qu'est-ce qui lui arriver... ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Kageyama lui disait des paroles blessantes... Alors, pourquoi avait-il soudainement envie de pleurer ? C'était pas dans ses habitudes... Et Kageyama dut le remarquer...

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas dis ça pour te faire pleurer, imbécile !, s'écria le noiraud en fixant son partenaire, incrédule.

-Je... Je pleure pas, idiot !

Hinata se retourna pour que le noiraud ne puisse plus voir ses yeux remplit d'eau salé. Il était ridicule à pleurer juste parce que Kageyama lui avait mal parler. C'était pathétique... Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blesser par les paroles du noiraud. Il pensait que depuis le temps qu'ils traînaient ensemble, Kageyama allait avoir un peu plus de considération pour lui, mais il en avait peut-être trop demander au Roi du terrain...

À présent des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Non... Il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son partenaire ! Alors il essaya d'essuyer ses yeux avec les manches de son uniforme mais celles-ci coulaient sans son consentement. Il avait honte de lui...

 _« Cette journée est horrible ! Vaut mieux que je m'en aille plutôt que de me ridiculiser encore plus devant Kageyama... »_ , pensa le rouquin en se dirigeant vers son sac pour partir.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre son sac dans ses mains qu'il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et un torse se collait à son dos. Interloqué, il n'osa pas bouger en réalisant se qui se passer...

-Ka-Kageyama ?, bégaya-t-il en rougissant. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kageyama ne lui répondit rien, et continua à le serrer contre lui. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment unique, Hinata ne dit plus rien et se laissa faire.

C'était chaud... Le corps de Kageyama collé au sien propageait une douce chaleur dans son corps à lui. Et ses bras l'entourant le réconforter. Petit à petit ses larmes cessèrent de collé et il reprit son calme, mais Kageyama ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Gêné, il essaye de s'extirper de l'étreinte du noiraud mais celui-ci resserra ses bras, l'empêchant de partir. Hinata était confus... Pourquoi Kageyama agissait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dans la nature du Roi d'être tactile, enfin... il le croyait.

-Kageyama ?, demanda Hinata, gêné.

Finalement au bout de quelque minutes, Kageyama fini par desserrer ses bras autour du plus petit mais gardant quand même ses bras autour du rouquin. Cela permit à Hinata de se retourner vers le noiraud. Tous deux se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes. Bleu contre Hazel. Le temps sembla ralentir pour eux mais finalement, Kageyama fini par se détourner et partit chercher son sac pour retourné en cours, sans ajouter de mots.

Hinata ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi Kageyama agissait-il comme ça ? Il... Il voulait le savoir, mais... Mais le noiraud avait l'air de vouloir partir...

 _« Non... Je veux... Il faut que... »_

Sans le vouloir, son corps bougea tout seul et sa main attrapa le poignet du plus grand. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers lui, surprit. Hinata aussi était surprit. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de ces gestes. Mais à présent qu'il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer...

-Pour... Pourquoi !, cria-t-il, les joues rouges.

-Pourquoi quoi, idiot ?

Malgré l'insulte présence, Hinata sentait que Kageyama n'était pas en colère contre lui. Au contraire... Le passeur lui avait parler d'une voix calme, posé.

-Pourquoi tu as agit comme ç-ça ?

-Parce que tu avait l'air d'en avoir besoin...

 _Boum..._

Hinata sentit son cœur battre rapidement. Cet idiot... Pourquoi disait-il des choses comme ça ! Et avec une voix si douce en plus ! Il avait eu l'impression que Kageyama avait fait ça pour le réconforter... C'était idiot, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je... Je... Me-Merci, bégaya le rouquin , les joues rouges.

Kageyama ne fit que acquiescer de la tête, et finit par partir. Hinata le regarda sans rien faire cette fois-ci. Son cœur battait vraiment très vite et ses joues étaient en feu... Il posa une main sur son cœur... Il savait que Kageyama était quelqu'un de gentil et qui se préoccuper des personnes qu'il comptait vraiment pour lui... Il le savait puisque le noiraud l'avait protégé contre des brutes. Mais là, Kageyama avait essayé de le réconforter sans savoir ce qui le rend si triste. C'était...

 _« Adorable... Kageyama avait un côté protecteur trop mignon »_ , pensa le feinteur en souriant amoureusement.

Sérieux... Plus il en apprenait sur le noiraud et plus il en tombé amoureux...

La fin des cours arriva bien plus vite que Hinata l'avait pensée : il ne l'avait même pas vu passé ! Enfin, pour dire la vérité, il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées pendant toutes l'après-midi qu'il n'avait même pas porter attention aux cours. Et pour cause ! Kageyama occupait trop ses pensées pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Le comportement du noiraud à midi l'avait vraiment surprit mais aussi l'avait rendu vraiment très heureux (Kageyama l'avait prit dans ses bras quand même !). Alors, il n'avait vraiment pas à tête à ses cours ! Et lorsqu'il arriva à l'entraînement du soir, il était totalement déchaîné ! Il était vraiment remonté à bloc pour s'entraîner !

-Kageyama ! Fais-moi des passes !, demanda-t-il en ayant un sourire heureux au lèvres.

Le noiraud accepta et ils s'entraînèrent ensemble le reste de l'entraînement du soir, sous les yeux satisfait du capitaine et de son vise. Après plusieurs passe de Kageyama, Hinata fini par partir vers le bans pour boire un peu.

-Alors, Hinata, souffla Yachi lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle. Kageyama et toi, vous êtes... ?

Hinata se figea. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, il devait donné quelque chose à Kageyama... Il avait oublié... Et la journée était presque fini ! Le rouquin envoya un regard désespéré à la blonde. Cette dernière comprit, et le tira à part des autres.

-J'ai... J'ai pas pu le faire, Yachi !, s'écria-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dehors loin des oreilles indiscrètes de l'équipe de Karasuno.

-Calmes-toi, Hinata, dit-elle. La journée n'est pas encore fini !

-Mais, Kageyama va se faire capturer par les autres filles lorsqu'il sortira du gymnase !

-Non ! Il va bientôt faire nuit : elles doivent être chez elles !

Mais, comme pour la contredire, une bande de fille se mit à piailler pas loin d'eux. Ils pouvaient entendre le nom du passeur titulaire de l'équipe ainsi que celui de Tsukishima. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le gymnase et justement les filles en question étaient près de celui-ci. Hinata blêmit. Assurément, il n'avait plus le temps pour...

-Ne perd pas espoir, Hinata !, cria Yachi en voyant la tête que tirait son ami. Tu as encore une chance de le lui donné !

-Ah... Et comment ?, dit-il au bord du désespoir.

-Vous rentrez toujours ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors, fais-moi confiance ! J'ai un plan pour éloigner ces filles !, dit-elle en souriant d-une manière sadique.

Hinata trembla légèrement en voyant ce sourire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Yachi puisse sourire comme ça, mais... Elle avait l'air si confiante...

-D'accord..., accepta-t-il.

Satisfaite, Yachi les conduisit à nouveau dans le gymnase où les autres avaient reprit l'entraînement. Le noiraud leur jeta un regard quand ils rentrèrent mais Hinata détourna vite le regard. Après ça, ils reprirent l'entraînement mais celui-ci n'était plus aussi bien qu'au début. Hinata était beaucoup trop stressé pour jouer et, bizarrement, Kageyama avait l'air d'être encore plus en colère que d'habitude face au comportement du rouquin. Ainsi, l'entraînement du soir se finit dans une ambiance lourde. Le coach décida de raccourcir l'entraînement, et envoya les joueurs se changeaient. Tous ne si opposa pas...

Dans la salle du club, Hinata attendait Kageyama pour rentrée comme tous les soirs. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Ce soir, il allait devoir lui faire sa déclaration... Enfin, si Yachi arrivait à détourner l'attention des jeunes filles dehors...

-On y va ?, demanda Kageyama.

Hinata acquiesça et suivit le passeur. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était atrocement nerveux... Est-ce que Yachi avait réussi ? Allait-il pouvoir offrir à Kageyama ses chocolats ? Toutes ces questions le pesaient. Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle du club et arrivèrent près des grilles du lycée, Hinata sentit très clairement son cœur raté un battement. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait pas une seule fille à l'horizon... Il fut tellement étonné qu'il s'arrêta. Yachi avait réussi ? Mais, comment...

-Oi ! Tu viens, imbécile !, cria Kageyama à quelque pas devant lui.

Hinata regarda pendant quelque secondes Kageyama, ni croyant pas trop. Puis, il eut un grand sourire avant de courir le rejoindre. Peut importe comment Yachi avait réussi !

Il allait peut-être réussir à le dire finalement...

D'une démarche lente, les deux garçons se dirigea vers leur domicile. Depuis leur départ du lycée, le silence régné. Hinata ne savait pas comment débuté une conversation pour lui donné son cadeau et ainsi lui dire ses sentiments... Et Kageyama avait l'air de ne pas vouloir lui parler, alors il ne savait pas quoi faire... Et le silence perdura... jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent vers un parc.

-Tiens, tiens, ne serais-ce pas nos chez amis les lycéens ?, dit soudain une voix.

À l'entente de celle-ci, Hinata sentit un frisson glacé le traverser. Il connaissait cette voix... Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le parc plongeait dans l'obscurité. Là, dans l'ombre, se tenait un groupe d'hommes. Ils avaient une aura assez terrifiante de l'avis de Hinata, et il savait qu'il avait raison... Car il connaissait ces personnes... Non, Kageyama et lui connaissaient ces personnes ! Et pour cause : c'était ces personnes qui l'avait agresser et Kageyama l'avait protégé. D'ailleurs, le noiraud avait l'air de s'en rappeler vu comment il fusillait du regard les hommes menaçant... Hinata n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi noir venant du passeur.

-Viens Hinata, on s'en va, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Hinata ne chercha même pas à le contredire, et ils continuèrent leur route mais... Soudainement, Hinata sentit quelqu'un le tiré par le bras et il se retrouva dans une forte étreinte qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un léger cri lui échappa lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était l'un des hommes du parc qui l'avait prit dans ses bras. Son cri fit retourner Kageyama qui, une fois qu'il eut conscience de la situation, fusilla du regard celui qui tenait Hinata avant de s'avancer vers eux.

-Hola ! Reste où tu es !, s'écria l'homme tenant Hinata en resserrant ses bras autour du corps du feinteur. Il serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ce jeune homme si mignon..., finit-il en riant.

À cette phrase, Kageyama s'arrêta mais ses yeux bleues étaient limite en train de tué les hommes devant lui. Les petits camarades de celui qui avait attrapé Hinata les avaient rejoint et riaient de la situation. Hinata n'allais sûrement pas l'avoué devant ces gros bras mais il était vraiment terrifié par la situation. Si la première fois ils n'avaient tenté que le chahuté un peu, là il avait l'impression que ces hommes voulaient se venger d'eux... Leur monter qu'ils étaient les plus fort (un lycéen avait quand même battu ces hommes mûres leur fierté avait dû en prendre un coup...). Et il avait peur que la situation se dégénère... surtout avec le caractère de Kageyama !

-Eh bien, gamin... On fait plus le fier, hein !, s'écria celui qui semblait être de chef de la bande.

Hinata vit Kageyama serré ses points. Le passeur devait être dans une fureur noir en ce moment... Et ça ne le rassurer pas. Et si Kageyama perdait le contrôle de ses émotions ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

-Ka-Kageyama, s'exprima le rouquin.

Il voulait essayé de calmer la fureur qu'il sentait bouillir à l'intérieur du noiraud, mais sa voix chevrotante et la peur qu'elle laissait transparaître eurent l'air d'aggraver la situation.

-Lâchez-le..., grinça Kageyama entre ses dents.

Le noiraud fit un pas vers eux, et Hinata sentit les bras autour de lui le serré encore plus.

-Hein ? Tu te crois le plus fort, gamin !, cria un des hommes.

-C'est nous qui avons l'avantage là ! Alors si tu veux pas faire de casse, tu vas nous obéir bien sagement, expliqua un autre.

Mais quoique les hommes dirent, Kageyama continuait à avancer vers eux. Une aura sombre entourer le noiraud, et Hinata commença à avoir peur. Pas peur pour lui ou de ces hommes, mais peur _**de**_ Kageyama. Il avait l'impression que le passeur était devenu une bête sauvage... Qu'il ne voulait que tué ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin... C'était _**terrifiant**_... Et ces hommes avaient l'air d'être d'accord avec lui. Certains reculaient même face au regard de tueur que leur lancer le noiraud.

-Lâchez-le..., dit à nouveau Kageyama en continuant à avancer.

À nouveau, les hommes reculèrent. Kageyama avait l'air de vraiment les effrayaient...

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu croit faire gamin !, cria l'homme tenant Hinata.

Par peur ou par colère, Hinata ne le sut pas, mais l'homme le tenant resserra brusquement ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'étranglait...

-Ka-Kage-ya-ma, souffla Hinata en manquant d'air.

Il étouffait... L'homme était en train de l'étranglait et il commencé à manquer d'air. Des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Il allait s'évanouir si ça continuer... Et cela pouvait devenir pire... Mais alors que cette pensée le traversait, il sentit l'étreinte sur son cou se desserrer. Il s'écroula à genoux en prenant de grande bouffés d'air, en accrochant son tee-shirt de sa main là où était son cœur. Il avait cru qu'il allait...

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il entendit des bruits de lutte autour de lui. Encore un peu haletant, il releva les yeux et ce qu'il vit le figea...

Les hommes qui s'en étaient prit à lui étaient tous par terre. Certains avaient l'air d'être tombé par peur, mais l'homme qui l'avait étranglé était salement amoché. Son nez était en sang, et des bleues commencé à apparaître sur ses bras nues.

-Qu'es-ce... que..., souffla le rouquin.

Il chercha des yeux son partenaire pour le trouver quelque mètres plus loin... Et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur...

Kageyama... Kageyama était près du chef du groupe, et il... Il le frappait... Le frappait jusqu'à que du sang couvre ses mains blanches.

-Non... Kageyama..., murmura-t-il.

Il essayait d'appeler le noiraud, de faire en sorte qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Mais rien à faire : Kageyama était dans une fureur folle. Il ne l'écoutait pas du tout... Ou il ne l'avait pas entendu... Alors, il essaya de se relever pour aller vers le noiraud. Ses jambes flanchèrent mais il continua.

-Kageyama !, cria-t-il une fois près de lui.

Hinata lui prit le bras que le noiraud avait levé pour frapper à nouveau l'homme à terre.

-Kageyama, arrête ! Je t'en prit, arrête !

Le noiraud arrêta son bras. Sa respiration était sifflante et son corps tremblait de colère. Il avait l'air de vouloir encore frapper la personne sous lui. Et cela inquiété Hinata, mais à son grand soulagement kageyama se releva de l'homme qu'il était en train de battre.

-Ne l'approchez plus... Plus jamais..., dit le noiraud dans un murmure qui promettait d'horrible souffrance si cette parole n'était pas respecter.

Et sans plus, le passeur attrapa le feinteur par le poignet et ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux. Le noiraud ne regardant pas vraiment où ils les menaient, et ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le parc. Hinata décida de ne rien dire : il était assez perturber par ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait encore le corps de cette homme contre lui. Et il ressentait une douleur lancinant au cou. Cette dernière eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et il sentait les larmes qu'il avait retenu tout à l'heure revenir dans ses yeux. Silencieusement, elles se mirent coulées sur ses joues. Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit mais un sanglot lui échappa, et Kageayama fini par se retourner vers lui. Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas que Kageyama le voit comme ça.

-Dé-Désolé, Kageyama, bégaya le rouquin en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes de ses mains.

Il se sentait vraiment pathétique... Pourtant Kageyama ne dit rien... Le passeur le prit plutôt dans ses bras, et Hinata en profita. Il en avait besoin... Il avait besoin de cette chaleur que l'étreinte de Kageyama lui donné. Il avait besoin de se rassurer : il avait eu réellement peur tout à l'heure. Peur pour sa vie. Peur de ses hommes. Mais surtout... Il avait eu peur de Kageyama à un moment donné alors que le noiraud n'avait voulu que l'aider.

-Chut... Tout va bien, Hinata, c'est fini, murmurait le passeur dans son oreille.

L'entendre vouloir le rassurer lui donna encore plus envie de pleuré... Pourquoi... Pourquoi Kageyama agissait-il comme ça !? Il était tendre, protecteur et réconfortant... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce comportement venant de celui qu'on appelait le Roi du terrain. C'était perturbant mais pourtant... il adorait ce comportement.

Vraiment, il tombait de plus en plus amoureux de ce garçon...

-Tiens, dit Kageyama en tendant une canette.

Hinata la prit en remerciant le noiraud. Celui-ci était partie lui chercher une canette après la crise de larme qu'il avait eu, alors que lui-même se reposer sur un banc du parc. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'altercation, et Kageyama n'avait pas chercher à aborder un sujet. Ainsi, ils burent en silence chacun leur canette. Mais ce silence ne dura pas... Kageyama prit la parole.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Oui..., acquiesça Hinata.

-Et ton cou ?

Le passeur n'attendit par une réponse et lui prit le menton pour le soulevé doucement. Ainsi, il fixa son cou. Une grimace apparu sur son visage.

-Ça commence à devenir rouge. Tu aura une marque demain, dit-il inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas grave..., murmura-t-il en retour. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, poursuivit-il ensuite.

-C'est normal, idiot.

Hinata acquiesça. Oui, c'était normal d'aider un ami mais la manière dont l'avait fait Kageyama l'avait marqué... D'ailleurs...

-Est-ce que..., commença le rouquin. Comment vont tes mains ?

-Hn ?, fit-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le plus petit lui demander ça. Oh oui, ça va ! Je n'ai rien, ce n'est pas mon sang..., rajouta-il en comprenant.

Hinata hocha à nouveau la tête. Il fixait depuis quelque minutes les mains du passeur qui étaient couvertes de sang, mais comme l'avait dit celui-ci ce n'était pas le sien...

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Hinata à l'incompréhension du noiraud.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Parce que c'est ma faute, coupa-t-il en baissant la tête. Si je n'étais pas aussi faible, je ne me ferais pas agresser et alors tu n'aurais pas à me protéger ! Tu... Tu as...

-Idiot !, cria le noiraud en le frappant à la tête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Mais tu t'es battu ! Si ça s'apprendre, tu risque d'être privé de tournois à cause de moi, expliqua-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas à nouveau pleuré mais rien que d'y penser, il se sentait mal... Kageyama allait être privé de volley-ball à cause de lui... Il sentit le noiraud posé sa main sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Ils ne vont rien dire.

-Mais...

-Hinata, crois-moi, ce genre de gars ne va pas raconter sur tous les toit qu'ils se sont fait battre par un jeune lycée ! Ils ne dirons rien et je ne serais pas privé de tournois.

-Mais... Eux non, mais si un jours tu recommence...

-Alors, tu n'aura qu'à m'arrêter comme tout à l'heure, sourit le noiraud en tendant sa main vers l'autre jeune homme.

Celui-ci regarda la main avant de fixé le visage de son partenaire... Les mots de Kageyama sonnaient vrai dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait raison... Alors, il offrir un sourire à l'autre et prit la main tendu pour se relevé. Mais en le faisant il fit tombé son sac et ses affaires se renversèrent par terre...

-Ah ! Mince !, s'écria-t-il.

Il se pencha pour ramasser ses cahiers, aider de Kageyama. Mais soudainement, il remarqua que ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, et là il vit... Il vit le paquet cadeau qu'il avait caché dans son sac et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. C'était...

-Tiens, tu as reçu aussi du chocolat aujourd'hui, dit Kageyama d'une voix qui paraissait neutre.

Hinata déglutit. Cette journée était vraiment horrible !

-N-Non. C'est... C'est à moi...

-À toi ? Tu allais l'offrir ?, fit-il, incrédule.

-Ou-oui..., dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

Un petit silence s'en suivit. Puis, Kageyama rendit le paquet à Hinata. Celui-ci le reprit en rougissant. Il était un très gêné mais en même il se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour avouer ses sentiments ! Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça à la base qu'il avait voulu rentré avec Kageyama ? Et que Yachi s'était donné tant de mal ? Alors, oui, c'était peut-être le bon moment de le faire.

-Heu..., commença Hinata. Kageyama, je...

-On a encore le temps..., souffla le noiraud en détournant la tête.

-Hein ?

Hinata ne comprit pas la phrase de Kageyama, surtout que ce dernier s'était détourné de lui et, comme ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de cela puisque le noiraud reprit la parole pour s'expliquer.

-La journée n'est pas encore fini, donc tu peut encore lui offrir tes chocolats. Alors allons chez elle.

Elle ? Qui ça elle ? Il ne voyait pas du tout de qui parler Kageyama. Et c'était lui où Kageyama se tromper sur l'élu de son cœur ? Enfin, ce n'était pas surprenant : après tout, c'était logique pour un garçon de finir avec une fille, et Kageyama n'avait sûrement pas pensé une seul fois qu'il puisse être gay et aimait un garçon...

-Non, Kageyama, tu...

-N'empêche, je suis étonné que tu ne l'ai pas encore fais ! Tu as était avec elle toute la journée !, poursuivit le noiraud sans l'écouter.

-Mais qui ça _**elle**_ ?, dit-il cette fois-ci à l'oral.

-Eh ben, elle, Yachi !, grinça Kageyama entre ses dents.

Hinata bloqua, carrement. Kageyama... Kageyama pensait qu'il aimait Yachi ? Qu'il aimait sa meilleure amie ? C'était... trop drôle ! Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hinata se mit à rire. Lui ? Aimait Yachi ?! C'était irréaliste !

-Oi ! Imbécilé ! Pourquoi tu ris !, cria le passeur, en colère.

Il avait fini par relevé la tête vers lui, et Hinata put voit les yeux bleues-noires le fusillaient du regard. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait arrêté de rire par peur, mais là, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. C'était un rire libérateur. Un rire incontrôlable. C'était sûrement dû à tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui : les filles, les chocolats, les _Love Letters_ , les hommes de tout à l'heure... Tout le stresse qu'il avait ressentit dans la journée s'échappa enfin par ce rire. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, il eut vraiment mal au ventre, mais ça lui fit du bien...

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?, grogna Kageyama.

Hinata acquiesça. Il était surprit que Kageyama ne lui ait pas fracassé la tête...

-Désolé... C'est..., souffla le rouquin.

-Le stress n'est-ce-pas ?, fini le noiraud.

Hinata hocha la tête positivement.

-Bon... On y va alors ?, demanda à nouveau le passeur.

Hinata sourit.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Hein ? Tu ne veux pas le donné à Yachi ?

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Yachi...

-Ah... Alors, c'était pour qui ?, demanda-t-il en montrant la boîte de chocolat du doigt.

Le sourire de Hinata s'agrandit. Il s'avança doucement vers le passeur et une fois à sa hauteur, il lui tendu la boîte.

-Pour toi... Je... Je t'aime Kageyama !, déclara Hinata en rougissant.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration...

-Quoi..., dit Kageyama, incrédule.

-Je t'aime, dit avec plus de conviction le plus petit.

Et Hinata assista à une chose rare... Kageyama rougit. Kageyama Tobio avait les joues toutes rouges. C'était... mignon.

-Que... Que... Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !, cria-t-il soudain.

-C'est la vérité !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu aimes Yachi !

-Puisque je te dis que non !

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est pourquoi tu as passé ces dernières semaines chez elle !

-C'était pour...

-En plus, vous vous êtes éclipser plusieurs fois dans la journée aujourd'hui !

-C'était ! Attends ! Tu nous espionne ?!

-B-Bien sûr que non, rougit-il. C'était un hasard, c'est tout !

Un hasard ? Hinata n'était pas sûr de ça ! Après tout, lors de la pause de midi, lui et Yachi s'étaient isolé dans un coin non-fréquenté, et normalement, au moment où ils l'avaient fait, Kageyama était dans sa salle de classe. Et Hinata savait de source sûr que si personne ne venait chercher le noiraud, celui-ci resterait dans sa salle de classe, dormant sur son bureau... Alors, ce qu'il disait était un mensonge, assurément.

-Peut importe ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas Yachi que j'aime mais toi ! Elle n'a fait que m'aider, c'est tout !

-T'aider ?

-Oui, je voulais te préparer des chocolats fait maison fait moi-même mais, je..., il rougit légèrement, je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine alors ça nous à prit du temps..., expliqua le rouquin.

Si après ça, Kageyama ne le croyait pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le convaincre ! Mais, à sosn grand soulagement, le noiraud eut l'air de le croire : il rougissait doucement des joues et détournait les yeux de gêne. Puis, sans prévenir, le passeur lui arracha des mains le paquet qu'il tenait. Il cligna des yeux de surprise avant de sourire, heureux. Mais un pensa lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu ne va pas le jeté, n'est-ce-pas ?, demanda Hianta, soucieux.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot, fusilla du regard le noiraud.

-Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûr... Tu as reçu beaucoup de chocolat aujourd'hui, bougonna-t-il.

-Je les ai distribuer...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai demander à ma mère de venir chercher les chocolats qui m'avait été donner et de les distribuer aux enfants qu'elle s'occupe, expliqua le noiraud.

Hinata fut surprit. Cela voulait dire que Kageyama n'avait accepté aucun aux chocolats aujourd'hui... Seulement le sien avait été prit...

Un énorme sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment très heureux ! Bon, d'accord ! Kageyama ne lui avait pas dit « Je t'aime », mais le fait qu'il ne jette pas ses chocolats voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ! Et ça, sa le rendait vraiment très heureux.

-Oi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, imbécile !, cria le noiraud.

-Hé hé... Je t'aime Kageyama, souriait le rouquin.

Et Kageyama rougit à nouveau mais cette fois, il frappa Hinata à la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Mais sa ne dérangeait plus trop le feinteur : il était trop heureux et il savait que si Kageyama lui avait fait ça, c'était parce qu'il était gêné des mots qu'il disait !

Kageyama ne lui avait pas dit « Je t'aime », mais il venait de se rendre compte que tous les gestes de son passeur parlaient pour lui. Il était tendre, attention et protecteur avec lui. Tel que devait l'être un amant... Et si aujourd'hui, le noiraud était trop gêné pour lui avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, dans un jours prochains il allait faire en sorte de décoincé un peu son passeur ! Et, foi de Hinata, il allait y arrivé !

FIN ! Ou pas...


End file.
